Hers or Nobody's
by GirlFromTheWoods
Summary: A meeeting between Robin and Isabella in her bedchamber after their encounter in the woods. Probably a missing scene from 3x07.


I'm a Robin/Marian and Robin/Isabella shipper, but I love Robin and Isabella together more. I wanted them to end up together in the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Robin Hood show or any of its characters.

 **Hers or Nobody's**

 ** _Isabella's bedchamber, the Castle of Nottingham_**

Isabella laughed with a fierce joy, the feeling she hadn't experienced for years, probably since the death of her parents in the fire. She was looking into the handsome face of Robin Hood. Robin came to her! He came to her bedroom after their recent encounter in the woods! Isabella couldn't believe that it was happening, and her heart was beating faster in her breast.

As transfixed as she, Robin met Isabella in the middle of the chamber, his arms sweeping her into a powerful embrace as he inclined his head, and his mouth met hers. Drowning in the sweetness and loveliness he found as their lips touched, he pulled her closer, the soft brush of her body against his magic after spending the evening in the cold and damp forest.

Isabella was trembling in Robin's arms. His kiss was everything she had known it would be, the warmth of his firm lips, their expert movement upon her own lips. Ardently, she returned his kiss, her body molding itself eagerly against his. They kissed for an endless time, each of them aware of the extreme, overpowering attraction they had to each other.

Isabella was mindless with wanting Robin, her arms wrapped passionately around his neck as they kissed with increasing desperation. Since her intimate encounter with Robin in the woods, Isabella was dreaming of him every night – dreaming of his kisses and caresses, of feeling his entire hard manhood buried inside her. Already her whole body ached for his touches, for his weight, for the fullness of feeling him inside her. And now Robin was here!

Stunned at how eagerly Isabella had gone into his embrace, Robin jerked her hard against him, and his hands tightened fiercely around her hips while his tongue surged boldly into her mouth. Her delightful response to his sensual assault and the pleasant brush of her lower body against his were almost more than he could bear. His fingers tightened on the flimsy material of Isabella's chemise, and the urge to rip it from her body was so strong that it took his breath away. It was when he actually realized for the first time that Isabella was wearing this chemise.

Robin suddenly broke the kiss and glanced into her eyes. An odd resentment and hesitation filled him; resentment at her extreme eagerness to be with him and hesitation to take her tonight. This woman was not like his pure and beloved Marian who had stubbornly rejected his sensual advances even after their engagement, until the day when they had almost died in the siege of Nottingham by Prince John's troops. Memories of the night when Marian had given him her virtue flashed across his mind, and his heart sank.

 _Marian, the love of his life, was dead. His wife was dead._ Since Marian's murder, Robin's life was filled with darkness and gloom, and only Marian's return could become the bright and shining sun for him. But his dear wife was not coming back as he had lost her due to the wickedness and cruelty of Guy of Gisborne. Robin's world came crashing down around him, and waves of depression swept over him. Silent pain tore at his heart more deeply than a sword could enter it, and Robin released Isabella, taking a step back.

Isabella sensed the change in him, and her blue eyes reflected her perplexity. "What is it? Why did you stop?" she asked softly. "Don't I please you, Robin Hood? Don't you like me?"

Robin didn't respond and only shook his head. Not please him? Not like her? He wanted Isabella and craved to assuage his pain by consuming the sweetness of her body. He groaned at the ridiculousness of her statement, suddenly not wishing to be in Isabella's company. He was on fire for her, and she was on fire for him. But he didn't pursue his uneasy speculations further: he couldn't make love to Isabella as he couldn't betray Marian's memory again.

"I cannot," Robin whispered, his expression guilty and penitent.

"Oh," she murmured, her lips still stinging from his hungry kisses. "Why is that, Robin?"

Robin swallowed heavily. "I cannot," he repeated.

Isabella stepped to him and gazed into his eyes, giving him a provocative smile. "I know that you want me," she said thickly. She set her hands on his hips and drew him closer, moving her own hips erotically against the hard bulge in his breeches. "I feel how you want me, Robin. I wish you to stay with me, and we can make love endlessly in my bed. No sheriffs. No brothers. No outlaws. No peasant girls. Just you and me and darkness…" Her eyes sparkled. "And it is better to make love in a big and warm bed than in Sherwood." Her hand still on his hips, she leaned into him as they continued to gaze unblinkingly at one another. "You and I together, Robin Hood." She then kissed him on the mouth, but his lips were tightly compressed.

Robin didn't respond to her kiss and instead pulled away from her to look into her eyes. A few moments ago, he hadn't stood a chance against such strong intoxication – and Isabella intoxicated him. Her long speech which she considered seductive sobered him, and his arousal faded to nothing. Instead, her words added to his vulnerability and pain, and Robin struggled to regain his composure, but to no avail. Wishing to put distance between them, Robin took several steps back from Isabella.

"Oh, don't tell me that you are going to leave!" she exclaimed breathlessly, hardly able to believe that he was actually considering to reject her. They had been kissing only a few minutes ago, and she felt how aroused Robin had been. "I need you now, Robin!"

His mood changed in an instant, his resentment dying out in his heart, giving place to anger. "I need to go. It was a mistake, and I'm sorry."

Isabella felt as if her blood had turned to ice water as she stood shocked and unmoving for a long moment, her eyes staring into his face. How could their passion and attraction be a mistake? A mirthless laugh rose up inside her. There was no mistake for her! The fluttering of her heart and the hungry yearning for him which twisted in her belly were the feelings she had never had for her vile husband. Isabella had wanted other men before, for she had met other nobles on feasts in Shrewsbury, but not like this. Never like this! Robin changed her life and her inner world, and she needed him more than she ever needed anyone.

"Isabella, I must go," Robin's voice startled her out of her reverie.

As if waking from a sweet dream to find herself rejected, Isabella stared at Robin, taking in the striking sweep of his heavy light brows and the high cheekbones. Robin needed her, she knew this; she was sure that he wanted her just as desperately as he had wanted her in the woods. Yet, looking into his eyes, Isabella didn't know what to think, for his eyes were not fogged with desire as they had been a few moments ago.

"No, it is not a mistake!" cried Isabella confidently. "As a matter of fact, our first time in the forest was the best thing that ever happened to me in my life. I was so unhappy until I met you, Robin, until I learned that not all men are beasts like my husband."

Robin suddenly looked older than his years, as if his body had finally worn out for good. He gave her an apologetic smile. "It was a mistake, Isabella," he reiterated.

Her lips set in a mutinous line, her eyes flashing, she snapped, "You were very eager to be with me in Sherwood. Don't tell me that you regret this." Her body was still gripped by the most powerful passion she had ever known in her life, but her features were distressed.

"I don't regret this," he said truthfully.

Isabella took a deep breath. "Then be with me!"

Robin dashed her hopes when he announced, "But I cannot stay with you, Isabella." He sighed heavily. "At least not tonight," he added, hoping that his would make the rejection less upsetting. He stalked to the door and jerked it open. He glanced at her again and murmured, "I'm very sorry. I'm not best pleased with myself at the moment." He then exited the bedchamber. Now he wasn't thinking of Isabella, his mind focused on the loss of his beloved wife, and he was stricken with guilt over being with another woman after Marian's death.

"Wait!" called Isabella desperately, her heart pounding in her breast. "Robin!"

She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting against her tears. She swallowed with difficulty, feeling that the pain was too strong in her heart. She slipped to the floor and burst into tears of pain, anger, and shame. It was not the end of her relationship with Robin! He had dared reject her tonight, but she would not let him exile her from his life. She would see Robin again soon, and he would not dare reject her again. Isabella swore that Robin would be _hers or nobody's_.


End file.
